Meega Mooga (700)
Meega Mooga, A.K.A. Experiment 700, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to speak a language full of "meega"s, "maaga"s, "miiga"s, "mooga"s, and "muuga"s. His one true place is as a language learner in Language Academy, teaching people how to speak his language. Bio Experiment 700 was the 700th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to speak "maaga meega miiga mooga muuga". 700, the other first 624 experiments, and the experiments from 630 onwards were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch Season 4 700's pod was dunked in a cup of tea by Lilo, activating him. He then began to speak his language by saying, "Meega muuga maaga miiga! Mooga miiga?" ("I am an experiment! You see?"). While Meega Mooga was sneaking to the bedroom to meet Stitch, he noticed the TV, gasping and then fainting. Lilo then brought him to bed, and when she called Jumba, he told her that Meega Mooga's unconsciousness will last for 3-5 hours, depending on the modernness of the TV. That meant 5 hours of waiting for Lilo. Stitch later woke up Meega Mooga at the last minute. He found out that Meega Mooga was sick, so he called Jumba, and was told that the cure was a mix of orange and strawberry juice. He then made a glass of said juice, and gave it to Meega Mooga. Meega Mooga then told Stitch, "Mee moo mii ga ga go go gu gu meegu gamii!" ("Thank you for curing me, cousin!") Gantu then broke in and demanded Meega Mooga, but Stitch declined to give the experiment to him. Gantu then used his plasma pistol to attempt to shoot Stitch, but then Lilo ran in front of Stitch. She told Gantu not to give the experiment to him, and Stitch then defeated Gantu, who was then demanded by Reuben for a sandwich. Lilo then told Stitch that she found out Meega Mooga could speak fluent English, after hearing the red experiment say, "I am looking good, am I? Ha ha!" Biology Appearance Meega Mooga is a red experiment that looks like a cross between a dragon, a cat, a dog and Stitch, having a dragon's belly and nose, the ears and eyes of a cat, the arms and legs of a dog, and the mouth and head of Stitch. Special Abilities Meega Mooga has, and can speak, a language that simply is just a pair of 5 words: "maaga", "meega", "miiga", "mooga", and "muuga". These words can sometimes be mixed or have some letters removed to form some extra words like "mi", "ga", "go", "gu", "moo", "mee", etc. Meega Mooga can also speak fluent English. Weaknesses If Meega Mooga sees someone watching TV, he will eventually gasp at seeing the TV and faint. Later, germs will start to develop inside his unconscious body. That way, Meega Mooga will stay unconscious for approximately 3-5 hours. When he will wake up, he will feel sick. This is because Meega Mooga has a fear of his own, telephobia. Fortunately, the cure for Meega Mooga is a mix of orange juice and strawberry juice. Category:Experiments Category:Genetic experiments Category:Talking Experiments Category:Stitch's sidekicks Category:Candidates for deletion